


Kitchen Cleaning

by Madilayn



Series: Prompt Fics [14]
Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Tumblr request, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madilayn/pseuds/Madilayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Val Casey is helping her friend Lucy clean the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribbles97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/gifts).



> Scribbles 97 asked: Person A is passionately singing and dancing along to their favorite song with headphones on without noticing person B standing in the doorway trying to not burst into laughter.

Lucy Tracy was leaning against the doorway into the kitchen, her hand over her mouth trying to stifle giggles. Val Casey could do a lot of things, and even more if she put her mind to it. But singing was definitely not one of those things. 

It wasn’t as if she was tone deaf – she liked and appreciated music. It was just that she was incapable of replicating music. Off key was a polite interpretation of the sounds she was making.

At least she could dance. 

Surreptitiously, Lucy pulled out her phone and started to record the gyrating, shimmying, hip-shaking Major Val Casey as she danced around the Tracy’s kitchen, an old fashioned set of headphones covering her ears, mopping the floor and dancing as she belted out her particular version of…. Well, at this stage, Lucy couldn’t quite work out what!

Definitely good dance moves though. Ahhhh… right…. 

“We’re Sergeant Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band,” screeched Val, punctuating each move with a hip thrust before twirling around the mop and proceeding to torture the rest of the chorus.

Really, thought Lucy, if the world only heard the Beatles through the renderings of Val Casey, then nobody would understand why their music was considered timeless. 

Finally, she could contain it no longer, and Lucy began to laugh at her friend as she danced and sang around the kitchen. Yeah. This little performance was going to be too good to keep to herself. She kept recording as she laughed, and began to laugh harder as she thought of what her husband’s reaction would be when he saw the recording from where he was currently stationed on the Moon.

The kitchen was nice and clean though.


End file.
